


Epona Is The Real Amazing Horse

by LonelyNeko



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Amazing Horse, Digital Image, Gen, Humor, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: She can jump over cliffs, kill jelly monsters, and break shrubberies to get you nice items and rupees! Epona is the most amazing horse of the world!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The franchise "The Legend of Zelda" belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto-sensei, to his team of developers, and to Nintendo.
> 
> I don't have any intention of harming the copyrights. This is just a silly piece of a siller try at image-edition, with the infamous goal of making people laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> “Get on my horse, I’ll take you ‘round the Hyrule Field, and lots of other places too, / I think you’ll find that the Castle Brige will be closed at the fall of night / Shut up girl and get on my horse!”


End file.
